moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Request for Adminship
Hello there fellow editors, today I'd like to bring up a rather important topic. That topic is adminship. I'm assuming many of you have probably noticed our wiki doesn't live up to the standards of other wikis. This is most likely due to us not having an active admin to take care of the big things us regular members cannot. So I'm here to discuss why I'd like to be an admin and what I'd like to do as an admin First I'd just like to say I really love this community and I love moviestarplanet. I actually think I spend more time on the wiki than I do on my account. As an admin the first order of business would most likely be basic clean up. I feel our wiki has a lot of trash and a lot of things to be taken care of. Thankfully some other users and I have already started marking things. Second I'd like to add some new basic features that I feel will help us with future upkeep. Third I would like to make some guides for users who aren't quiet sure how to make new pages. Fourth I would like to give our wiki some larger updates to help the community within the wiki stay more connected and up to date. (This includes adding new staff to the team) Lastly I'd like to change the visual appearance, I do feel as if this will have some impact on our wiki and our wikis community. Keep in mind While making all these changes I will also be following up on regular activity, helping out on editing, and contributing as I normally would. Also after those things I will still continue to add more things and make this wiki a better place. However I would not want to be an admin if the community didn't support me So please let me know if you support me or not and why. Please keep any criticism constructive though. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask, I'll answer as soon as I can. Add comments below SnowGem, you would make an awesome Admin! I'm behind you all the way, I'm intersted in seeing what this may do to my favourite wiki. I do definutly believe that the things you have mentioned you will do as an admin are needed on this wiki. (I'm pretty good with photo editing and art, so I might be able to help out a bit with the re-desing.) SnowGem for admin! :D Absolzoey (talk) 06:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for the support :). : I'm pretty decent with photo editing too and I have a friend who would help me but thank you so much for the offer. If I "adopt" the wiki I'll surely contact you. : 10:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to give this a little "bump". I'm really interested in hearing everyone's thoughts before I go along with the process. 01:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) *bump DotRoamer (talk) 13:42, August 8, 2013 (UTC) SnowGem, you deserve to be an admin, you're on here all of the time! But who grants that? Do you ask Wikia? --KittenRosey (talk) 02:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC)KittenRosey : Hi there, thanks for your support! :) : Yes it go through wikia, I've already put my ''adoption request ''in. Though it's not automatic of course, I'll have to wait until they get around to reviewing it. : (Talk Page) 03:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC)